Name Your Price
Briefing Rolls Royce cars are being targeted by a gang of women. Ponch gets tickets to the Name Your Price game show. Traffic Violations * Stolen Silver & Black Rolls Royce - Escaped * Speeding Porsche/Hit & Run - Arrested * Stolen Black Rolls Royce - Arrested Report At a cemetery a lone woman bearing flowers is walking through, she spots a burial taking place, but her motive for being there are duplicitous. She's there to steal a Rolls Royce. At Central Ponch gets excited when he receives four tickets to Name Your Price. A Rolls Royce pulls into a resturant and a while the attendant is seeing to another car a woman watching from a nearby bench steals it. Getraer tells Ponch that his wife went on the show three times and never got picked once. Ponch believes he will be. An APB goes out for a stolen Rolls Royce, Baricza radio's in that he might have spotted it and begins pursuit. Jon and Ponch also respond that they will pursue it as well. They catch up to Baricza and the driver of the Rolls Royce needs a distraction and causes a truck full of chickens to spill across the freeway. Jon and Ponch lose the Rolls Royce. The chickens are everywhere, Baricza is trying to control traffic, Jon and Ponch return empty handed. Grossie is trying to catch the chickens. Jon shows them how to catch them, but Ponch thinks it's a slow way and devises a plan to use chicken feed to herd them into one spot. His plan almost works until a lorry passing by sounds their horn scattering the chickens in all directions. A lady parks her Rolls Royce in the drive of a private residence. When she leaves her car a woman appears and steals it. Jon and Ponch have stopped for food and Ponch quizzes Jon on who he's bringing to Name Your Price. An APB goes out to be on the look out for the stolen Rolls Royce's. Jon spots a Rolls Royce with no plates and they pull it over. Jon speaks to the driver. Ponch recognises the couple they've pulled over, it's Bob and Carrie from the TV show The Troubled World (Baby Food), Ponch is starstruck. Jon quizzes Bob over the car but he doesn't have a pink slip and tells Jon he bought the car from a private party for a good deal. Jon asks to speak to Ponch alone and tells him he believes this is one of the stolen cars. Ponch can't believe Bob and Carrie would do that and then finds out Bob's stage name and real name. Jon calls it in. Later that night Jon and Ponch visit the electrical store to test Ponch. A speeding Porsche runs another car off the road when he cuts in front of him. Further down the freeway Jon and Ponch are tagging a VW Beetle that's been abandoned. Jon spots the speeding Porsche and they chase after it and pull it over. The driver immediately exits his car and apologises for the accident he caused. Jon and Ponch have no idea what he's talking about and quiz him on the accident. The driver tells them where it might have happened and Ponch tells Jon he'll check it out. Ponch spots the overturned car down an embankment and runs down to it. The driver is distraught and asks for help. The driver is foreign and Ponch asks if he can speak english. Jon arrives and goes to where Ponch is. Jon notices his Med-Alert bracelet, the driver is diabetic. Jon calls it in and Ponch shouts to Jon to get his candy bar out of his saddle bag. The driver eats the candy bar and seems to calm down. Ponch notices he's got a tennis racket and tells the driver they should play sometime. The paramedics arrive to tend to the driver. At a Rolls Royce show room, the woman who was at the cemetery is looking at a blue Rolls Royce at a showroom, when the dealer gives her the keys she drives off with it. At the briefing, Grossie tells Ponch he made the morning paper. Ponch tells him he was just helping a guy out but the headline is for the chicken fiasco. Ponch wants to hide it from Getraer. Grossie tells Ponch the paper is on the bulletin board. Getraer comes in and tells everyone about the hit and run and Ponch saved, Ponch tells Getraer Jon helped as well. Getraer gets down to business and tells everyone about the Rolls Royce thefts and the Rolls they were chasing the other day was found abandoned at a car wash. When Jon and Ponch leave to go on patrol, Getraer chases after Ponch tells tells him the man he saved from the hit and run left a present for him. It's a tennis racket. Getraer tells him how much it cost but Ponch tells him otherwise. Jon quizzes Ponch what time he has to be at the studio. They turn a corner and Jon spots something upsetting. A boy is kneeling on the road and his dog is lying on the middle of it. Jon and Ponch approach the boy. The boy pleads for Elmo to get up, Jon asks the boy to come with him but the boy tells them he's got to look after him. Jon asks his name, and he tells them it's Jimmy Aston. Jon asks how long the dogs been there and he tells him about 10 minutes and they better get Elmo off the street. Ponch tells Jimmy to move back while they move Elmo for him, but Jimmy warns them that Elmo doesn't like being picked up. Jon tells him Elmo won't mind. Jimmy tells him he will since he doesn't like being bothered when he's sleeping. It dawns on the pair that Elmo hasn't been run over and Jimmy tells them that Elmo sleeps where ever he wants. Ponch prepares to pick him up and Jimmy warns them again. Jon bends down and touches Elmo and is greeted with growls. Ponch has an idea and gets a Ding Dong from his saddle bag, as soon as he starts unwrapping it Elmo gets up and jumps on Ponch. Ponch carefully moves Elmo to the sidewalk and rewards him with the treat. Jimmy thanks him. A black Rolls Royce pulls into the Pacifica Hotel, the woman who stole the silver and black Rolls is there and when the chauffeur and the doorman take the bags in she slips out and steals the car. Jon and Ponch return to Central where Baricza, Grossie and Getraer talk about Ponch's appearance on Name Your Price. Getraer warns Ponch he might not get picked. An APB goes out about the black Rolls that was stolen and since it's nearby everyone heads out. Jon and Ponch merge with traffic just ahead of the black Rolls. Baricza who has positioned himself on the overpass radio's Jon and Ponch that the Rolls is behind them. Ponch tells Jon to take the offramp and follow it from behind. They follow the Rolls to a warehouse on the docks and watch. As soon as the roller blind is opened for the car the man inside spots Jon and Ponch and makes a get away. Jon and Ponch pursue it but lose it when they reach the urban area. Jon notices some black Rolls Royces parked in a car showroom and they go and investigate. Jon touches the hood of each car to check for heat, when there isn't any they move to the next one. At the third one the car is hot to touch and Ponch yells at them to get out of the car. But they're not in the Rolls, they snuck out and hid in a Mercedes adjacent to the Rolls. Jon spots her head pop up and shouts to Ponch where they are. The pair eventually come out and are arrested. At the Name Your Price studio, Ponch's name is called out to be a contestant. The first item brought out is for a band new motorcycle. Jon is worried since he rides them but never thought of pricing them. The host asks how much they think the bikes worth. Each contestant tells him their idea of its worth. Sylvia Miller wins and hugs Ponch in her excitement. Ponch's date is unimpressed and walks out followed by Jon and his date. Notes * The actors for Bob and Carey in The Troubled World, both appear in the TV series The Young and the Restless which was a similar style show. Codes Used * 10851 - Theft and Unlawful Taking or Driving of a Vehicle * 10-97 - Arrived at the scene. * Code 6 - Off vehicle for investigation, assistance maybe required. Quotes * PonchGetraer: Everything is beautiful. You're beautiful, Jon's beautiful, and I'm terrific. beautiful and you're terrific...What happened to him, he run into a tree without his helmet? * GetraerPonch: Well I don't want to burst your bubble, Frank. But my wife went down to that show three times and they didn't even pick her to play the game. So? So how do you figure they're gonna pick you to be a contestant? I'm lucky. Yeah that's what she thought, but it didn't happen, Frank. your wife has no luck. How'd you figure that, Frank? obvious Sarge, she married you. * Ponch: Colonel Sanders, where are you when I need you? * Host/Ponch: Tell us about yourself. single, and I'm a California Highway Patrol Motor Officer. I can tell by the way you came down that aisle at 55. Cast Main Cast * Larry Wilcox: Jon Baker * Erik Estrada: Frank Poncherello * Robert Pine: Joe Getraer Recurring * Brodie Greer: Baricza * Paul Linke: Grossman Others * Tom Hallick: Bob * Jamie Lyn Bauer: Carey * Jack Knight: Emcee * Ruth Kobart: Millie * Oscar Peters: Lars * Rhonda Hopkins: Tracy * Bruce Reasman: Carrera Driver * Pearl Shear: Sylvia Category:Season 1